The present invention relates to a high electrostatic voltage generator comprising plural stages of charge carrier modules, piled one above another, and capable of generating a high voltage depending upon the number of the stages used and more particularly, it relates to a high electrostatic voltage generator capable of eliminating the influence of the external electric field and automatically adjusting the change of potential difference between the carrier modules because of charges excited by the external electric field.
The high electrostatic voltage generator including the charge carrier module formed by arranging metal pellets on an insulation disc along the outer circumferential rim thereof with a certain interval interposed between the adjacent metal pellets and intending to generate a high voltage by carrying charges while rotating the charge carrier module was made well known by Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 57-40380 and so on.
Further, the inventor of the present invention also disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 62-7378 a high electrostatic voltage generator wherein plural charge carrier modules of the disc type are piled one above another, and a charge carrier transfer means is arranged between the adjacent charge carrier modules, so that a high voltage can be generated, depending upon the number of the charge carrier modules used.
Arrangements and principles of the high electrostatic voltage generator of this prior art are shown in FIG. 1. Charge carrier module 3 is formed by arranging metal pellets 2 on insulation disc 1 along the outer circumferential rim thereof with a certain interval interposed between the adjacent pellets, plural charge carrier modules 3A and 3B are attached, one upon the other, to insulation shaft 4 connected directly to the electric motor, and they are rotated at high speed in an insulation gas filled case.
Positive charges carried from the low voltage side of charge carrier module 3A are received by conductive pulley 5P of discharger 5, fed to conductive pulley 6P of inductor 6 on charge carrier module 3B through cross circuit 9a of charge carrier transfer means 9 and discharged to metal pellets 2 of charge carrier module 3B through this conductive pulley 6P to be carried to the high voltage side of charge carrier module 3B. Similarly, negative charges carried from the high voltage side are received by conductive pulley 7P of discharger 7, fed to conductive pulley 8P of inductor 8 on charge carrier module 3A through cross circuit 9b of charge carrier transfer means 9 and discharged to metal pellets 2 on charge carrier module 3A and fed to discharger 5, thereby generating a high voltage.
It has been confirmed that even the small-sized high electrostatic voltage generator can generate a voltage of 1 MV.
In the case of charge carrier transfer means 9 including inductors 6, 8, dischargers 5, 7, and cross circuits 9a, 9b, it operates with stability when the electric field intensity is about 2 MV/M in the direction of the shaft. In the case of the high electrostatic voltage generator device with an ultra-high potential slope wherein a strong electric field acts on grounded electrode 10 and high voltage electrode 11, however, all of charges cannot be picked up only by inductors 6, 8 and dischargers 5, 7 when the external electric field enters into conductive pulleys 5P and 8P where charges are received and fed, and the rate of those charges which escape through dischargers 5 and 7 becomes large as shown in FIG. 1. All of the external electric field entering into conductive pulleys 5P, 6P, 7P and 8P, and those which are caused between conductive pulleys 5P and 8P and between conductive pulleys 7P and 6P serve to reduce the charge transfer efficiency of charge carrier transfer means 9.
Positive charges are induced at conductive pulley 5P in discharger 5, for example, due to the external electric field of grounded electrode 10. Therefore, those positive charges which are carried by pellets 2 of charge carrier module 3A cannot be collected completely because of the current collecting capacity of conductive pulley 5P and a part of the positive charges is left in pellets 2 and carried toward inductor 8 together with rotating disc 1. Similarly, negative charges are induced at conductive pulley 7P in discharger 7 due to the external electric field of high voltage electrode 11. Therefore, those negative charges which are induced by pellets 2 of charge carrier module 3B cannot be collected completely by conductive pulley 7P and a part of the negative charges is carried toward inductor 6 along with rotating disc 1. This causes the potential difference to be changed between the uppermost stage and the lowest stage of charge carrier module.
When charge carrier modules are used in multi-stage manner, the charge transfer means, including the inductors, dischargers and conductive pulleys, is also arranged in multi-stage manner. Therefore, the charge transfer capacity of the whole generator is reduced remarkably. The high electrostatic voltage generator of this type reduces its charge transfer capacity remarkably in proportion to the square of the number of the charge transfer means used, and it cannot be sometimes put to practical use, accordingly.